Toramaru
is a giant tiger that resides on Banteki Savannah. He is sometimes referred to simply as . Background During Himuki's youth Toramaru often was his training partner, while the young boy practiced his skills in absorbing and applying natural energy in battles, being supervised by Ginba and Araiha. Although he was a cautious and respectful tiger, Toramaru initially saw Himuki as a weak and easy opponent to be defeated, however, as Himuki specialized himself in senjutsu his training and his fights against Toramaru were becoming more time consuming and more complicated over time. Initially, Toramaru had won Himuki twenty-four in a row without a single victory of Himuki, times after Himuki has scored eighteen straight wins and during the last of all count of wins they were tied with thirty-one victories each. Personality While he is extremely competitive and do not like losing, Toramaru always show respect for his opponents and never underestimate their abilities, although he always has enough confidence in his strength and powers. Toramaru usually speak in a calm and respectful manner, always using honorifics to refer to anyone he deems worthy. Furthermore he demonstrates regard for those who are more powerful than him, such as the Great Tiger Sage and Matatabi. On the other hand, he appreciates when he is fighting against opponents whose skills are noticeably inferior to his, as happened when Himuki was just a child. Still, as Himuki became a more difficult opponent to be defeated, Toramaru was pleased with the improvement in performance of his opponent. Appearance Like other summon, Toramaru is much higher than standard tigers, although near to Matatabi he is still small. His fur is beige slightly yellowish with brown stripes all over his body and tail. On his forehead, Toramaru displays a dark blue tattoo with the kanji of fur (毛, Ke), plus a scar over his left eye. Covering his body he wears a blue kimono with a brown sash, a leather strap that he uses to hold his bō and an also blue hakama, but lighter. Among his sharp teeth, Toramaru bites a twig with two leaves at the tip that he uses to pick his teeth after meals, though he is always seen biting it. Abilities Even without using senjutsu, Toramaru is considered the only tiger whose powers can be compared to the Tiger's Royal Couple. His agility, persistence and determination make him an opponent who does not give up to no battle, no matter how much unfavorable is. When Himuki summoned him to fight against Matatabi, Toramaru proved capable of resisting to various attacks deferred by the Bakeneko, and even cutting himself sometimes he proved being able to withstand pain. Using his strength, Toramaru strikes his opponents with his tail after outwit their attention, throwing them several meters away. Using his bō, he is also capable of creating vortex and tornados against his opponents besides causing destruction in the area around him, though his most powerful attack is Tiger Wild Roar. Due to his size, Toramaru sometimes needs to change his size when summoned by Himuki, taking the form of a normal tiger. Trivia *Toramaru has an adoration for fishes, being his favorite food, even if he tends to vary the type of fishes he eats. Quotes *(To Himuki Kokutan) "I remember all our sixty-two fights in detail. Today I can't anymore see you as a skinny, weak little boy as I did before. It has been great to train with you over the years, boy." *(To Matatabi) "First, I'd like to announce that it is an honor to be face to face with such a legendary and respected figure like you Matatabi-sama... but will also be an honor to be able to use all my power against you!"